Amator Prophetia
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus had the chance to meet his one true love, but he was afraid and so he ran and never looked back. Two thousand years later and he might just get another chance with the girl he was destined to be with.


Hey guys! I am back with a one shot in three parts! I hope you like it J

I would like to thank Laura and Cindy for being great beta's and I would like to thank beautyqueenforbes and Cindy for the lovely covers they made for me

Amator Prophetia

Klaus had the chance to meet his one true love, but he was afraid and so he ran and never looked back. Two thousand years later and he might just get another chance with the girl he was destined to be with.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Ancient Greece, 2,400 years ago:_

Niklaus Mikaleson stood at the altar and looked up at the oracle who sat on the throne.

"You have come here, why?" The oracle questioned as she looked down at him.

"I want to know if I will take the throne." Klaus told her as he looked at the Delphic oracle. Apollo's oracles were the most accurate.

"So, you are here… At the great Apollo's temple, because you want to know if you will become King?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"All I can tell you is that your life is about to reach a turning point."

"What kind of turning point?" He asked her as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I have said enough. Time will tell, son of Mikael." She said before she waved her hand for he leave.

The human left the temple and readied his horse for takeoff. When he arrived at the palace, he signaled the horseman to take Slavinias, his black stallion. Once Klaus was inside he walked into the throne room and spotted his mother kneeling with her hands on a boy's body.

"Mother?" Klaus' voice echoed through the room.

Esther, Queen of Troy, turned to her son with tears in her eyes. As she moved away, Henrik's body came into view.

"Wha—what happened?" Klaus stuttered as he hesitantly made his way towards his mother.

"The disease. It took him." Esther told him.

"But, last evening… He was fine."

"Indeed," Elijah said as he entered the throne room with tears in his eyes.

"Where is the King?" Klaus asked as he searched for his father with no luck.

"He is unwell, Niklaus… Perhaps, it has to do with the grief he has encountered, knowing that his youngest has left the world earlier than his time."

Klaus shook his head as he fell next to Henrik. His face paled as he held Henrik's ice cold hand in his own. His little brother. The baby of the family was gone because of some godforsaken fever.

"Brother?" He whispered, hoping that he would wake.

"He is gone, Niklaus." Elijah said as he frowned.

_Oh, lord Thanatos why take my brother away from me at such a time? Why must you, god of the dead? A boy of barely fifteen, now taken to Hades to be judged by the gods of Olympus._

"We must give him a proper burial and father must attend. Finn and Kol… Where are they? And Rebekah?" Klaus asked once he shook his thoughts from his head.

"Finn and Kol have already been notified of this tragedy and Rebekah has returned from her safe haven only to find out that her baby brother has lost his life." Elijah answered him.

Klaus nodded as he looked towards Esther. The Queen stood without a sound and quickly made her way to the exit. She would save them. She would save her remaining family members, no matter the cost.

The night after Henrik's funeral, Esther notified Mikael of her plan. She would make them all immortal with her powers.

"Esther, do you believe you can succeed in doing such a thing?" Mikael questioned her.

"Yes," Esther nodded. "My hand maiden, Ayanna will help us."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" He wondered.

"All you need to do is plunge a sword into them when it is time."

"Plunge a sword into them? I don't understand..." His voice trailed off.

"Trust me, and through the heart." The witch said before she excused herself.

As the next evening rolled in, Mikael allowed his children to drink some wine from the crystal goblets. A whole feast was set out for them. There was a boar's head that sat on a silver platter and it was decorated with the different types of vegetables: red peppers, green peppers, orange peppers, mini apples, sweet potato, and more.

"Father? Is this some new wine?" Klaus questioned as he tasted the grapes and something... What was that?

"It is, Niklaus." He said before he stood and yielded his sword.

All of their kids stared at their father with confusion.

Mikael stabbed Elijah through the heart and his face hit the table. Finn followed shortly after. Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol looked at one another and ran in the same direction.

"He has gone insane!" Rebekah cried out as she stopped abruptly. They heard Mikael's footsteps getting closer and so Kol grabbed onto her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Mother," Klaus said as he came to a halt when he almost bumped into her.

"Your father is coming." Esther simply said as her eyes traveled between her children.

"I know, that is why we're trying to flee." Klaus told her as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You will not flee." Esther said before yielding her own sword.

"Mother!" Kol cried out as he saw the steel weapon glisten in his mother's hands.

"We're trying to protect you." Esther said before she plunged the sword into Klaus' heart. His eyes rolled back and blood spluttered out of his mouth as he tried to clutch at his chest. The last thing he saw before he died was the relief in his mother's forest green eyes.

When he awoke, he was lying on the floor near Rebekah and Kol. He looked down at the robe he wore, and his face paled at the blood that he saw.

_How was he alive?_

Klaus crawled over to Rebekah and pulled her head into his lap.

"Bekah?" He questioned.

When he got no answer his eyes widened.

_Were they dead?_

_Was he the only one that survived?_

_Was this the turning point the oracle told him about?_

Klaus was brought back to the present when he heard Rebekah's hard breath.

"Bekah?" He questioned hopefully.

"Wha—what happened?" Rebekah asked as her eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting that lit the corridor.

"Mother—she… I think she plunged a sword through our hearts."

Rebekah's eyes widened and she looked towards an unconscious Kol.

"Kol! Kol!" She cried out as she crawled over to him and took his cold hand into her own.

Rebekah and Kol were twins and so they were really the closest between their other siblings.

Klaus watched the whole exchange between his youngest sister and his unconscious brother with curiosity. Was Rebekah feeling all of Kol's pain because they were twins?

They both heard the heavy footsteps that were coming towards them and they looked at one another with panic in their similar blue eyes.

Elijah walked towards them with his head held high. He was the eldest and he had to make sure that they would get though this difficult time in their lives.

"'Lijah?" Klaus questioned as the image of Mikael plunging a sword into his eldest brother's chest came back to him.

"You must drink." Elijah said.

"Drink?" He wondered.

"Yes," Elijah nodded.

"Elijah, what is wrong with Kol? Why is he not waking?" Rebekah asked her older brother as her tears glistened in her bright blue eyes.

"He will awake in no time, little sister." The brown haired gentleman reassured her.

"But-" she began.

"Leave it be, sister. You must both feed." Elijah snapped.

"Feed? What do you speak of, older brother?" Klaus asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Tayessa, come forth." Elijah ordered as he ignored his brother's question.

Kol choked on his saliva as he came to and Rebekah quickly gave him a soft slap on the back to help him.

His erratic chocolate brown eyes raked over the corridor and his eyes met his sister's.

"Sister?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"You're okay!" Rebekah cried out as she tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Kol's arms went around his twin sister's waist with confusion and he looked up at Elijah.

"Elijah?" He wondered as he pulled away from Rebekah.

"Tayessa here will help you complete your transitions." Elijah told them.

"Transitions? Into what?" Klaus asked as his nose seemed to pick up the smell of blood.

His eyes widened when he spotted the open wound on Tayessa's neck. She was a handmaiden that worked for the Mikaelson family. The girl had long, luscious, brown hair and big brown eyes with olive skin.

"Drink her blood." Elijah ordered them as his voice took on an authoritative tone.

Klaus shook his head and the twins followed.

"You must, or else you will perish." Elijah said as he outstretched his hand for Tayessa to take. Tayessa made her way towards Elijah and she had a blank look in her usual sparkling eyes.

"It isn't that hard." He said, his voice dry.

He bit into Tayessa's neck and her eyes rolled back. The three siblings looked at their eldest brother in horror. He was a monster. As Elijah pulled away from Tayessa's bloodied throat, he wiped at his mouth. He had purple veins under his eyes and his usual normal eyes were red. His teeth were elongated and he seemed to possess a certain commanding demeanor.

"Get—get away." Klaus stuttered out as he shielded his younger siblings from their older brother's view.

"Do not make me force feed you. I will." He warned them.

"Elijah, get away." Klaus said again as he looked towards a frightened Rebekah.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." He told her. "I want the both of you to run." He whispered under his breath.

"If they run, I will stop them." Elijah chimed in as he looked down at his brother.

"How—how did you hear me?" He asked as he shook his head in denial. This was impossible. This couldn't be happening.

"Drink her blood and I will tell you everything."

"But…" Klaus began.

"Drink. Her. Blood." He said again, his voice dripping with malice.

"DRINK HER BLOOD!" He shouted again as he pushed Tayessa into Klaus' direction.

Tayessa fell into Klaus' lap and she looked up at him pleadingly. She didn't know why her free will suddenly vanished.

Before Klaus could stop himself, his animalistic instincts took over as he bit down on her neck. As the blood traveled down his throat, he felt a sense of overpowerment.

"Enough," Elijah's voice boomed through the empty corridor.

Klaus didn't listen to him and so the eldest Mikaelson son had to pry his hands off of Tayessa.

Elijah bit down on his wrist and he brought the blood to Tayessa's mouth. The poor girl tried to shake her head but Elijah forced her to drink his blood.

She needed her wounds to heal before she could help the twins' transition.

When Tayessa's wounds began to heal, Kol's eyes widened.

"You're next." Elijah said as he looked down at Kol.

Kol shook his head no. Having a woman like Tayessa in his bed was a different story, but drinking her blood was something that he couldn't stomach.

Elijah understood what Kol was thinking and he said, "If you drink her blood and she survives Rebekah's bite, I'll let you keep her for yourself. She'll be your little play thing. I know how much you love those."

"I am not drinking her blood." Kol spat as he got all up in Elijah's face.

"Not, if I have a say in it." Elijah said, his voice dangerously low.

He grabbed the back of Kol's head and brought Kol's lips to Tayessa's neck.

"Drink." He ordered.

The overpowering smell of her sweet blood reached his nostrils and all logic left his mind as he bit down on the girl's neck. As her blood traveled down his throat he had the sudden urge to rip her clothing off right there and then. She was magnificent.

Tayessa shrieked but quickly quieted when Kol's hand went to her bum. He grabbed onto her and sucked on her neck, greedily.

"Enough. If you want her to live to see your chambers you mustn't kill her." He told him.

Kol heard Elijah's faraway voice and knew that he had to stop if he wanted to bed the girl.

He pulled away immediately and pressed his lips to her own.

"You will be all mine soon enough." He whispered into her ear seductively.

Elijah rolled his eyes and motioned for Rebekah to come forward. Rebekah stood up, unsure of herself and made her way towards Tayessa.

She bit down on her neck immediately and Tayessa's body crumbled to the floor because of the amount of blood she lost in such a short period of time.

"That should do it." Elijah said as he motioned for Kol to take their sister.

Rebekah growled as she scratched at Tayessa's neck wanting more and Kol quickly pulled her away.

"Remember sister, she's my play thing. Not yours." Kol said, smirking.

"Feed her your blood and she will heal." He quickly said before he focused his attention on an eerily quiet Klaus.

"Niklaus?" He questioned.

"Why did I drink her blood?" He asked, his voice low.

"I shall explain everything when the three of you get cleaned up."

"Tell us now." Rebekah said.

Kol was too busy feeding the beauty his blood to pay attention to his siblings.

"Get cleaned up and I will." He said with finality.

* * *

After the three of them were bathed and clothed, they made their way to the throne room together.

"Where's your new play thing?" Rebekah questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kol said as he rolled his eyes at his twin sister.

Rebekah huffed in annoyance as she stomped into the throne room.

"Hey Nik," Kol said as he put his hand on his brother's arm.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"It does not matter." Klaus said before he pushed the double doors open.

As they entered, they saw both Esther and Mikael sitting on their thrones.

Elijah stood on his father's side, while Finn stood on his mother's.

"Why did you plunge a sword through our hearts, mother?" Klaus questioned immediately.

"All will be known if you are patient, my son." Esther said.

"I have been patient enough. I demand to know why we were forced to drink the blood of that girl." Klaus stated.

"Niklaus," Mikael said.

He snapped his attention towards his father and listened quietly.

"Your mother saved us all from our impending deaths."

"Impending deaths? What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, chiming in.

"The fever that took young Henrik is an epidemic. It would have taken us soon enough and so I came up with a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"You are all immortal now." Esther said as a smile graced her lips.

"What? As in we will never perish?" Kol questioned as he finally decided to pay attention to his mother.

"Exactly," she grinned.

"I do not understand… How is this possible?" Klaus asked.

"Your mother is a witch."

"Don't we all know it," Kol snorted.

"Kol," Finn said warningly as he put a protective hand on his mother's shoulder.

"All is well, Finn." Esther reassured her favorite son.

Finn nodded and stared at his younger brother, coldly.

"As I was saying, Esther is a witch, which means that she has the power to cast spells."

"You used magic? What are we?" Rebekah panicked.

"Relax, darling girl." Esther said as she gave the blonde a small smile.

"We are immortal, and are known as the Original vampír's." He said "or vampires." Mikael verified with finality.

_Vampires? I'm a vampire._ Klaus concluded, with wide eyes.

* * *

There you have it! The prologue wasn't going to be this long but it turned out to be... I hope it was okay :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


End file.
